Current implantable medical devices such as pacemakers, cochlear implants, spinal cord stimulators, and deep brain stimulators, are typically programmed by a specially designed remote control device, or telemetry system, that contains a computer and a radio or magnetic device to communicate with the implantable device. Implantable sensor systems and infusion pumps also require telemetry systems. Implantable sensor systems sense the level of various substances within the body, such as medications, hormones, neurotransmitters, electrolytes, enzymes, gases, and glucose.
The remote control device's computer contains a specific program designed to control the particular type of implant. Some of the remote control devices are complete in themselves. But, some other remote control devices require a larger computer (sometimes called a special-purpose programmer, Clinician's Programmer, or Fitting Station) to configure the remote control parameters, such as speech processing strategies or the adjustability limits of the remote control by the patient.
Clinician's Programmers and their accompanying software programs are very expensive. As the variety of medical devices increases, clinicians are required to stock and track an increasing variety of special purpose devices. A clinician who does not have the appropriate special purpose device cannot offer any assistance to a patient whose treatment requires the device. As a result, patients are restricted to seeking treatment from a limited number of clinics. Patients who must travel long distances to reach one of these qualified clinics are unduly burdened with added expense and inconvenience.
Therefore, a need exists for an implantable medical device remote control system that may be controlled by a clinician without the use of a complex and expensive Clinician's Programmer or Fitting Station.